Bloody Mary
by Fangirl140
Summary: It's Halloween night, and the Titans plus a few honorary Titans are at the Titans East Tower for just a few ghost stories, but what happens when the legend of "Bloody Mary" is told? Read to find out. Enjoy! R&R Slight Speedy/OC


__

__

Okay, I got this idea for a Halloween fic after I watched this one episode of Ghost Whisperer, and oh my God! That was the first episode of GW that actually scared the hell out of me. It was about the legend of Bloody Mary. I'm not going to say anything about it because my OC explains it in the story! Anyways, I know it's not anywhere near Halloween yet, but I couldn't wait to post this! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ghost Story Prank

It was Halloween night. All the children had gone home, and the Titans East were officially off duty. They helped the police officers with keeping an eye on the children while they trick or treated, and now that the hour was approaching midnight, it was time for the teens to have their fun. The power had gone off in the tower, so Kat set up a few candles on the table in the center of the main room, taking a lighter and lighting the wicks. The other three members of her team as well as the entire Titan's West team and a few honorary Titans, this included Kid Flash, Hot Spot, Jinx, and Jericho, were seated in the chairs around the large table, but Mas and Menos were already in bed. They were too tuckered out from their night of candy robbing, and the night was about to get too scary for their child selves. The two teams were out of uniform, civilian clothes being the only things on their back.

A bolt of lightning lit the sky outside the giant windows, the rain pouring out of the sky as a storm raged. That was what had caused the electricity to go out. It was weird though. As soon as every child was back home, safe and sound in their beds, the clouds finally released immense amounts of water at once, and it hadn't stopped yet, but Kat and the others found this the perfect time to enjoy themselves.

"Is everyone here?" Kat asked as she looked back and forth between her friends.

"Nope…Argent's not here," Bee said, "None of us have heard from her…"

"Oh, Toni called me last minute saying that she wasn't going to be able to come," she replied, lighting the last candle. Bee mouthed an 'ohh' before she shut her mouth.

"Okay everyone…" Kat started, "what we're going to do is, I guess I'll start with my story then we'll go in a circle. If you don't have a story, just say pass…but please, try to tell something. I don't want to be the only one up here actually speaking. When I'm satisfied, I have a few…videos for us to listen to. There basically more spooky stories, but I couldn't actually memorize them." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Eli," she set the lighter down on the table before she turned to look at the red head who was sitting next to her.

"What Roy?" she asked harshly, glaring at him. A few minutes before, after she had gotten the candles from her room, Speedy had started complaining about how stupid the whole thing was; saying that ghost stories were lame and retarded. The archer flinched back a bit at her tone of voice before he quickly recomposed himself.

"I was just going to ask…" he thought for a second, trying to come up with a new question, "…when are we going to start?" He originally was going to ask if he really had to be there, but he decided against it. She smiled sweetly at him, thinking that he was finally on board with all of this, but he really wasn't. In all truth, and he never told anyone, not anybody, about this, he hated scary stories; he was absolutely terrified of them. Yes, the tough, handsome archer was afraid of a little ghost story…make that ghost stories. Now, his girlfriend was making him sit through a whole night of stories, and he was pretty sure, by the time morning would come, he would be scared out of his wits. Well, it depended on the stories, but Eli told everyone that she had found some really scary ones online, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"We can start now I guess…" she turned to look at the other Titans. She had prepared well for this night, and she even had her own spooky voice ready to begin the night. She sat down on top of the table, holding one of the candles up to her face, "Welcome everyone...to the night of All Hallows Eve; a night full of fear and terror." Her friends smiled, but she couldn't allow that. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the teens, and their smiles instantly vanished except for Kid's. Wally was the hardest one to scare, "Before I begin, I do just want to ask. Tell me, how would you feel, waking up in a _dark, enclosed _space with _no_ way out…_buried alive?_ No more air to breathe, _slowly_ suffocating while you _scream_ in terror, doing everything you can to get out, knowing all too well that you're going to die in _just a few minutes_?" Eli watched as Wally's smile faded. She cheered inwardly. Several of her friends gulped, but they kept their calm faces as they searched for an answer but never spoke them aloud.

"I-I guess I'd feel terrified…scared…" Beast Boy reluctantly stated, looking up at the blue eyed girl's candle lit face.

She nodded her head, speaking slowly, "Right Gar…that's exactly how our little friend Mary felt…Now, do not fear, there is no true harm. The following story is just an urban legend; a story told to scare little children…or so I'm told. It begins a long, long time ago. A doctor and his wife lived in a small town that used to be settled not too far from here. They were only blessed with one child, and her name was Mary. Growing up, Mary was always quite a beautiful young girl, but in her teen years, she was stricken with a terrible disease…Diphtheria; an incurable disease at that time. She was bed-ridden for days until one day the doctor, her own father, pronounced his daughter dead, but what they didn't know was that she _wasn't dead at all_." Eli shifted from one face to the other as she spoke, "She had slipped into a coma, but at that time, no one could tell. Not wanting the disease to spread, the man and his wife buried their daughter…_alive_." Speedy slightly flinched, and Eli saw this. She glanced down at him, and he was staring down at his hands, doing his best to avoid any eye contact with anybody.

She continued, tearing her gaze away from the red head, "They buried Mary in a wooden coffin and tied a string to her wrist, threading it up through the ground and tying the other end to a bell that they hung on a hook above the grave. That way, if she was wrongfully pronounced dead, which she was, she would wake up and ring the bell, and they could dig her up. But Mary's mother wouldn't leave the grave, and her husband was afraid she would die of exposure if she didn't go inside, so he gave her an injection of morphine and took her back inside the house, leaving their daughter's grave. _DING! DING! DING!_ The bell started ringing, but they didn't hear it. Mary…had awoken…she _screamed_, and _screamed_, _and SCREAMED_!" she yelled the last word, making everyone around her flinch, "- as she tried to escape." She looked back at Roy, and he looked like he was trembling. She lowered one hand from the candle and interlocked her fingers with his. He looked up at her grateful, and she gave him a small smile before she returned to her story,

"The next morning came all too soon, and the father walked back outside to check on his daughter, only to see that the bell had been rung 'off the hook', and he frantically knelt next to his daughter's grave and started digging through the dirt with his hands, but when he hit the wooden surface of the coffin and opened it, it was too late. Mary…_was dead_. Her hands were _bloodied_, and her finger nails _were stuck _in the wood of the coffin. She had scratched them off, trying to escape her confined prison as she attempted to _claw_ through the wood. There was blood all over the coffin and her clothing. Her face was frozen in terror, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her eyes wide open. She had died from lack of oxygen…she wasted all the air in her coffin screaming like _'Bloody Mary'_…" She sat back, admiring the shocked looks on her friend's faces. Eli jumped down from the table and pulled a full body mirror out from under the table, "Now, legend says that you can summon Mary…or as many call her now, Bloody Mary…by using a mirror."

She smirked as she watched Speedy's face go pale, but everyone else remained still, "All you have to do is stand in front of a mirror and say her name three times, turning around in place after each time, and it is said when you say her name the third time, right before you see her, you will hear the sound of a bell ringing like the one she had rung frantically when she awoke, and then you will see her right behind you, and she'll _kill _you…either that or you die of shock…" She leant the mirror against the table, so that her friends couldn't see the reflection. "Many have tried…and many have died from summoning her, but again, this is just an urban legend…_right_? There should be no harm at all…" Eli could tell her friends were now frozen in fear. None of them were moving as they watched her. "Blood Mary…" she said, turning around in a circle once. The air in the room grew cold as every sucked in a deep breath, "…Bloody Mary…" she turned around again. The tension in the room was growing extremely uncomfortable, and with a smirk she said it one last time, "…_Bloody. Mary_..." she spun around one last time.

Eli looked closer into her reflection before she watched a pair of pale colored, bloodied hands come out of the darkness, reaching over her shoulders. Her face turned ghost white instantly as she saw a black haired girl with blood dripping down her face, her eyes glowing red in the darkness behind her. A blood curdling scream ripped past her lips; her face contorted into fear. A bolt of lightning struck the sky from behind the windows as the screams started; first Eli then Speedy then Starfire then soon after, everyone else. The fear floating in the air was consuming them, and the arms wrapped around Eli's neck. Terror filled every single teen's body, too scared to move at all. They just watched as the arms around the girl's neck tightened and listened to the sound of Eli's…laughter?

The screams silenced in the room as they watched a smile spread across Eli's face as she laughed. Robin shook his head, "What the hell? What's going on?" Out of the darkness, the figure that had everyone screaming in total fright was their black haired friend, Argent.

"Toni?" the Titans exclaimed together, and Eli and the goth girl knuckle bumped.

"That was pretty sweet, wasn't it?" Argent asked in her very profound accent, "I've never heard anyone scream like that, and you're scream, Kat, was very convincing. I mean, even I froze for a second when you did!"

"Thanks," Eli smiled, "but none of this would have been perfect without you. You did a great job acting as Mary! I mean, the fake blood was a nice touch! Where did you get that stuff anyways?"

"I've had it! I played a trick on a few of my friends years ago, and I used just a little bit of the blood…I wasn't going to use it at first, but I thought, why not?" The two girls turned to face the others, high fiving one another for a second. The teens were all staring up at them confused.

"Wait a minute," Gar said slowly, "so…this was all just a prank? There is no real Bloody Mary…right?" Eli rolled her eyes.

"Of course! It's just an urban legend," she explained, "and I can't believe none of you realized that there was no bell. It's one of the key signs to let you know she's coming, at least…that's what it said in the legend…" Several of the teens let out sighs of relief, not even realizing that they had been holding their breaths the entire time.

"That…" Kid Flash started, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen, "…was AWSOME!" Everyone's spirits were lifting again, the tension leaving the room as the conversations restarted. Well, except for one teen who seemed to be in his horrified state still. Eli caught the red head's terrified look on his face as he stared at the space behind her. His entire body was trembling, and he was breathing heavily. She walked over to him slowly, placing a hand a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped under the touch before relaxing, gazing into blue eyes with his own green ones.

"You alright?" she asked, her hand moving from his shoulder to his cheek. He frantically shook his head. "What's wrong?" He gulped, his hand lifting slowly as he pointed towards the mirror that she had laid down on the floor not only a moment before, but now, it wasn't on the floor. It was standing straight up, no one standing behind it to hold it up. Her eyes widened, and she let out a yelp as she jumped into the archer's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck as she held him. The other teen's attention turned towards them, following their gaze to the mirror. Argent backed away from it. She was standing right behind it, but there was no one holding it.

"Okay, guys," Robin said, shaking his head, "We've had enough of a scare tonight! Just drop it! We're not going to fall for another one of your tricks!" Eli shook her head, looking over at the other teens in the room with a fear stricken look.

"We're not doing this…" she whispered slowly, her eyes moving back towards the mirror, "We swear…this wasn't part of our prank…" Toni nodded her head.

"Oh come on! It has to be string holding it up, right?" Gar said as he stood and walked towards the mirror, but he shivered as a blast of cold air hit him, "Jeez, did someone open a window or something?" He waved his hand over the mirror but didn't feel anything. He did it again then again, and then again. Nothing... "What's going on?" he asked, slowly backing away from the mirror.

Robin looked over to Raven, knowing she was the only one in the room who could move stuff with her mind, "Rae, are you doing this?" She shook her head slowly, the look on her face just as terrified as the other Titans whose faces fell in terror when she said no.

"Th-th-then w-who's d-d-doing it?" Speedy asked as he pulled Eli closer to his chest. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

____

* * *

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please please! REVIEW!

__


End file.
